


All The Ways I Know You

by ashes0909



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 5 Times, Identity Porn, M/M, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Steve knew Tony, but he didn't know this.





	All The Ways I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my STONY Bingo O4 square - 5 + 1

**Smelled**

The conference room was empty, but a scent still lingered - the spice of cologne with an unmistakable undertone of motor oil. Steve would know that scent anywhere, knew the man that it belonged to, even though he must’ve left the conference room almost an hour ago, off for yet another mysterious business expo. 

Or was it a factory opening

Or R&D?

Tony was never very forthcoming, and it was difficult for Steve to keep track, but he knew from this scent alone that Tony had been here. He’d said goodbye to Steve this morning, but here was a wisp of him, like a souvenir before he’d even returned from his trip. Steve wanted to breathe it in, wanted to keep it wafting in the air. It was all he’d have from the man until he returned. 

The scent of Tony provided him the only friendly company, as a sea of SHIELD agents walked into the conference room and Steve began his pre-mission briefing.

 

**Touched**

It was a caress through his hair, shifting the strands against his forehead, that woke him. Tony. The calluses on his fingertips from too many late nights in the workshop, then his knuckles, running down Steve’s cheek. 

Steve blinked awake, couldn’t see because he’d fallen asleep on the balcony facing the sun, but he didn’t need to see to feel that Tony was home, finally. 

 

**Heard**

Steve was sitting on the couch, reading over Clint’s mission report and trying to figure out exactly what he meant by, “not-unlife-threatening-jump from his perch”, and why he used the term three times in his report, when he heard it. The familiar clacking of fingernails against glass casing: Tony fidgeting with his arc reactor. Steve put down the report, knew that in just a moment, Tony would walk around the corner, scratching his bedhead and searching for Steve.

Right on cue, Steve heard the shuffling of bare feet against their living room floor and Tony entered the room, an adorable grimace crossing his face as the bright lights shined through the window to hit him in the eyes. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” 

Tony pinned him with a glare. “Oh, shove it.”

Steve laughed and laughed because they were the first words he’d heard all day but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Tasted**

Out of nowhere, there were lips against his own. A determined tongue sliding against his, and Steve moaned Tony’s name into his mouth. Steve may’ve just been walking down the hallway to the bathroom, and not really expecting to be pulled into a nearby room, but he could tell from kiss alone that Tony had other plans. 

Steve sunk into the heady, spicy taste of Tony. There was a lingering sweetness from their dinner on his tongue that soon was swept away by the overwhelming, somewhat metallic taste that was all Tony. Steve pushed into Tony’s space, and Tony pushed back. Steve chuckled against the kiss, and Tony bit at sharp, quick bite on his lower lip before pulling back to ask, “Are they gone?” 

“Rhodey and Pepper?” Steve kept his eyes closed, chasing after the addicting taste of Tony’s kiss. “You mean the friends you invited over?” he asked between kisses. “No.” One soft press against Tony’s neck, right above the spot that Steve knew would make him whimper. “They are not.”

Tony groaned. “They’ve been here too long and you look too sexy. I haven’t seen you in a week.”

“And you haven’t seen them in longer. Which is why you invited them over.”

“If I knew any better, I’d think you were trying to get out of my grip, Captain.”

“Me?” Steve leaned back, capturing Tony's mouth in another searing kiss, not breaking apart until they were both flushed from grinding together. “You taste so good, Tony.”

Tony brought his mouth to Steve’s ear, his words causing a shiver to run down his spine. “And you have quite the appetite.”

Steve answered him by bringing their lips back together for another taste.  

 

**Saw**

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing.” Steve burst into the workshop and knew his eyes were wide with shock, which wasn’t an unusual happenstance for the workshop, but it usually wasn’t because Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, the bank behind the Avengers, and the man he was dating, was  _ flying _ . 

Well, Steve had surprised him, so now he was falling, and Steve rushed across the room so that he could catch Tony. One of the boots that had assisted his crusade against gravity nicked Steve in the shoulder, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. This was Tony, right before his eyes, doing something life-threatening without any safety measures in place. And Steve knew he shouldn’t be surprised, and he wasn’t really. The adrenaline coursing through his veins had more to do with his fear and the fact that Tony was now nuzzling his face into Steve’s neck, because Steve still hadn’t put him down.

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Tony whispered into his skin. 

“We’ll, I did.” Steve lowered him to the floor and crossed his arms. “And now I’m going to stay here and watch you throughout these trial runs, to make sure you live to see another day.”

Tony flashed him his near-trademark devious grin and then shot back up in the air. “Enjoy the show!”

The boots were magnificent, and Steve knew he should probably pay attention to them, because Tony would probably ask his opinion about them as soon as he touched the ground. But Steve was too busy watching the joy on Tony’s face to focus on much else. 

 

**Unknown**

He had no idea who was standing in front of him, an enemy or an ally. He’d seen the armor before, in SHIELD briefings and through his own reconnaissance missions, but that didn’t mean he  _ knew _ the man under the red and gold helmet, didn’t even know if it was a man or machine. 

Steve lifted the shield, ready to defend if needed.

“I mean you no harm,” the armor announced, voice distorted through the helmet. “You’re not even supposed to be here.”

They were standing on the roof of an empty warehouse, empty now that they’d worked as a team to clear it of Hydra agents. When the last one had fallen, they’d turned to each other, poised for a fight.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“You know me,” the voice said over Steve’s words.

When the helmet slipped off, Steve thought it was a trick of the light, followed by the sudden sinking feeling that someone had kidnapped Tony and put him in this machine. But Tony was smiling, albet with uncertainty flickering at its edges. 

Steve had known what Tony tasted like, how he smelled, and how he sounded when he laughed, how his hands felt against Steve’s skin, and the how he looked with morning bedhead. But he didn’t know this. This entirely too huge fact about the man he’d come to care for, to love even, but now he wondered if he even knew him at all. 

Tony must’ve seen something on his face because he was across the rooftop in an instant, armored gloves pulling back so he could touch Steve with his bare hands. “I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you. I--”

“For months, Tony…” All the meetings and late hours, every time Tony had looked away when Steve questioned him about a bruise. All of it was secrets and lies, and he thought he’d known Tony, but now...

“I know! God, your face. Please don’t look so pale and petrified. Please, Steve, you have to know I love you, and I wanted to tell you. I was just-- I mean-- Well, fuck it, I was scared. Scared you’d hate it, or that you’d want me to stop, or that you’d think I’d hurt myself, or that I was unnecessary. But you saw me down there Steve, I was-- We were…”

Steve let out a ragged breath, bracing a hand Tony’s shoulders, forcing him to still so that there eyes could meet. Steve was shocked, and there was a churning pit of hurt inside him, but Tony was looking at him like Steve could break him with a single word. So instead, he hugged him.

He loved Tony, every part of him, and now he knew what that really meant.  
  
  



End file.
